


Mr. Furlong

by sophinisba



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Aliens, Angst, Drabble Sequence, Gen, High School, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa copes with drugs, Tate's got his booze, and what the fuck has Edward Furlong got?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Furlong

1.  
"May as well stick a pen in my eye," he says, and considers it seriously for a second. A gun to his head would be quicker but less picturesque. Either way, after that, no more pathetic attempts at seducing Rosa Harper, no more facing his students or the failure that is his career. He could have gone on, sure, could be doing research now, teaching at the university, not spending the rest of his days in the classrooms and faculty lounge of Herrington High. Rosa copes with drugs, Tate's got his booze, and what the fuck has Edward Furlong got?

2.  
Casey comes to class early. Casey trusts his teacher, for some reason, isn't embarrassed to talk with him the way two science nerds talk.

Zeke can talk that way too, talk smarter than Casey, but that's fine for him, he doesn't give a fuck. He's not gonna get rammed into the flagpole because of it.

Gabe is polite enough in class, but he'll be inflicting pain later. Furlong gives all the football players As, because yeah, he's got as much school spirit as the next guy. And more importantly, he knows his place. Somebody should teach Casey how that works.

3.  
Some part of him wants to protect Casey. Wants to be that good teacher who cares about his students, helps them out, helps them get through things. But it's just not possible. He thinks Casey understands him. He know he understands Casey. Hell, he's been in Casey's shoes before. He's been in the locker room, been the kid with the bloody nose, the kid with his jeans pulled down around his ankles. He's been the weakling, geek, faggot, waste of space. It isn't so bad anymore. He's learned his lesson. He sees what's happening to Casey, but he doesn't interfere.

4.  
Fuck, it hurts. His finger's bleeding more than he ever remembers bleeding before, but it hurts so much it feels like it should look worse. Still, try not to look weak. "I'm okay," he says, and he cleans it up; somehow he gets through the rest of class, and his other two classes. The initial pain fades, and it starts to feel more like an itch. And when the school day is finally over, he knows he should call the university and report the discovery, but something compels him to put it off. He heads for the faculty lounge instead.

5.  
"Edward."

"Yeah?"

"Edward, I'm glad you're here. I've been wanting so badly to see you alone."

And he came to here to look for Principal Drake, because there's some seriously bizarre shit going on, but it's all gone from his head as soon as Rosa's mouth is on him. She's sucking on his neck, and it'll show, he can't help thinking. But then she moves up, and her tongue is in his ear, and for a second it hurts more than anything he ever imagined, but then nothing hurts anymore, and nothing and no one will ever hurt him again.

6.  
They've been going for the popular ones, football players and cheerleaders. The six kids here in the lab are a bunch of misfits plus one cheerleader in drag. They don't have much influence over anybody. But he sees it immediately, these six need to be taken care of.

"If you'd kindly take your seats, this will be over quite quickly."

He shouts when the blade cuts through his fingers, screams when the pen goes in his eye. But it isn't pain, really. It's frustration, because he wanted to take the pain away, for Casey, for all of them. Too late.


End file.
